


Not the Profiler She Was Cracked Up to Be

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori starts to reflect on her value on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Profiler She Was Cracked Up to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slash so if you don't like don't read! You have been warned!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Arthor's Note: Just another little oneshot I came up with in a short amount of time.  
> Thanks to breakcamp for the beta.  
> Hope you enjoy! x

Lori slowly walked up to Steve’s front door, not really believing that she was about to do this. After months of pushing away her feelings, today was the day she was going to tell Steve she had the biggest school girl crush on him and to see _if_ he wanted to go out to dinner _if_ he felt the same – God, she hoped so.

Taking a deep breath, Lori lifted her hand to knock on the door but stopped when there was a yelp followed by a splash and the sound of laughter coming from the back of the house. Frowning, she walked round to the back to find a dripping wet Danny standing waist deep in the sea, giving Steve a murderous look who was laughing his head off. Lori’s breath hitched when she saw Steve’s half naked body, also dripping with water, with his swimming trunks riding _very_ low on his hips.

Distracted by the view of Steve, Lori missed Danny give Steve an evil smile and next thing she knew Danny was tackling Steve into the water. Lori couldn’t help but roll her eyes. They were acting like a couple of teenaged boys – next they’ll be wrestling in the sand. She was happy that Steve and Danny seemed to be closer than most partners, acting more like brothers than work colleagues but now was not the time. She really needed to speak to Steve alone and found herself once again wishing that Danny wasn’t here – He probably wouldn’t go quietly when she asked him to.

After about a minute, both Steve and Danny came up from the water, breathing heavily and standing only about an inch from each other. Getting ready to call out, Lori stopped when Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and Danny, although still ranting, wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

Her heart ached when she saw the love and affection written across Steve’s face when he bent down to capture Danny’s moving mouth in a kiss. Not wanting to watch anymore in fear that her heart would break, Lori turned away and walked to the front of the house before they noticed her.

How could she have been so stupid? No wonder their partnership worked. They didn’t see each other as brothers but as lovers. Lori had been too focused on her crush on Steve to notice this. How could she be a profiler for the team if she missed what was staring her right in the face?

Lori started to reflect on her value on the team, as she drove out of Steve’s drive: wondering if she was the profiler she was cracked up to be.


End file.
